


A Second Chance

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempted cheating, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After an argument about their relationship, Nozomi comes home to Nico, drunk and not really ready to confront what she had done to her.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was originally just going to be me adapting a doujin I found for NozoNico because it worked really well, and I like NozoNico a lot (it's an OTP), but somehow it ended up being a bit of a vent fic, so yeah.
> 
> Also, angst and sex. I had another fic planned for my "first angst" but I thought it worked well here too.

It was awfully quiet without Nozomi.

Sure, Nozomi did spend a lot of time tending the shrines, and that was plenty of time when Nico was alone in their apartment. There was all of the time that Nico had spent at work, and all the time that Nozomi spent at her job, too, that ate into their time together. This wasn’t like that.

Nozomi wasn’t one to storm out of the apartment the way she did.

Nico thought about the events that happened before then, their little argument about what they were. They had both agreed that they were girlfriends, but that was as far as they were willing to agree on things. She always knew that Nozomi was especially affectionate, but she hadn’t realized just how far she wanted to take it. Before today she didn’t even realize that Nozomi wanted to marry her, and it shocked her.  _ Maybe _ shouting at her that she was taking things a bit too fast was a bit uncalled for, but she was shocked, and in her shock she did things that she didn’t really want to do.

She just didn’t expect her to leave.

In the freedom of silence, she was locked in her thoughts. She couldn’t help but focus on that one moment, and how horribly she fucked up. She wasn’t going to accept her proposal outright--she wasn’t going to rush head-first into marriage, much like how Nozomi seemed to treat it--but maybe she could have told her peacefully that she wanted to sleep on it. It really shouldn’t have been a production, but Nico was ever the dramatist. She felt like the silence of the room was her paying for her misstep; she eagerly waited for the tender hand of the one person she knew could reliably cheer her up, but said hand belonged to the one who left her, even if it were temporary.

She really didn’t know what she had until it was gone.

She might not have been gone for long; she could have been gone forever, though, and Nico actually feared it slightly. She always heard that people only regret the things they didn’t do, but in yelling at Nozomi she knew that was bullshit. There was regret in making a wall so dense that even the most eager in getting her out of her shell gave up. Sure, she felt it was a bit uncalled for that Nozomi wanted to make this all or nothing, but nothing was painful, cold, almost a bit terrifying. She didn’t want to be alone in her apartment forever. She needed someone with her, even if it were just for the slightest bit of company.

If only Nico had a second chance.

Maybe she was being dramatic about this. It was a lovers’ quarrel, part of a healthy relationship. She remembered talking with Maki over the phone and she ranted for a few minutes about how she didn’t want to go on  _ every _ early morning run with Rin. She was the one to tell Maki that it was a pretty stupid argument and they were able to laugh it off. But that was running, and this was figuring out where she was with Nozomi. Maybe it was because they were her own problems, and that the #1 idol in the universe, as she called herself, had the #1 problem in the universe. As much as Nozomi could have just left her life in such a way, Nico knew that there was, even for a moment, a chance that Nozomi would return to her; if not, she’d at least run out and try to find her. She needed anything,  _ anything _ , to be freed from this purgatory. Even if she had a roof over her head and food she could cook in the fridge, Nozomi was really what made this otherwise-unremarkable apartment home for her.

“I’m home!”

The sound of Nozomi’s voice eased the regret that haunted Nico since the moment that she shut the door on her mid-quarrel. She turned to face the entrance, making sure that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her in her denial. Fortunately, Nozomi was there, her face flushed a slight pink, and it was clear in how she stumbled out of her shoes that she had a decent amount to drink. It concerned Nico slightly; she knew from her college days that Nozomi needed as much alcohol as  _ Eli  _ to get drunk.

“You know that I’d pick you up if you called me, right?”

“Hii, Nicocchi!”

Nozomi swayed closer to her for a moment, only for her to stumble past her and towards the couch. Collapsing upon it, she stretched idly, her dark purple sweatshirt’s hem rising past her skirt. Definitely, Nozomi was happy to be home, whether or not she considered Nico a part of that.

“I thought you’d be out all night.”

“Yeah, but things changed. She got called into work.”

“Your drinking buddy?”

Nozomi nodded. If only she were her drinking buddy; she’d probably have gone to drinking buddy #2 if that were the case, in reality. Nico stood there for a few moments, watching Nozomi get comfortable on the couch.

“I’ll get you some water. Stay right there.”

Thankfully, whether it be from the alcohol or because she heard Nico’s words and took them to heart, Nozomi stayed still. She didn’t hear any footsteps behind her back as she turned away from her to fix her a cup of water, and once she had filled her glass and brought it to the couch, Nozomi stuck an arm out, as if ready to take the drink straight out of her hands. It was almost as if the water, too, were alcohol for her.

Nozomi even slammed the drink down as if it were a shot. Slamming the glass on the kotatsu in front of her once she was finished, Nozomi turned her gaze to Nico, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Nicocchi, you idiot!”

Nico stepped back. She was still thinking about what had happened that led to her slamming the door in Nico’s face. It didn’t surprise her, given how she had put all her time into thinking what she could have done differently, but not only was Nozomi blatant about it, the alcohol was talking just as much as she was. Still, she wasn’t used to Nozomi calling her stupid.

“Nozomi?” Nico stepped forward slightly, bit by bit, wanting to close the distance between them. Even if she were inching closer to her, each inch felt like she was walking a mile to get closer to her. She felt the tension growing with each movement, like a rock falling into the pit of her stomach inch by inch. It was growing almost unbearable for her, especially once she was able to grab the arm of the chair or run her fingers along the back of her hand. It never felt so awkward being so close to her girlfriend.

“Nicocchi!”

The infinite tension broke with Nozomi springing forward and embracing Nico, her hefty bosom pressed up against her face. She may have loved Nozomi’s chest just as much as she envied it, and this seemed as enjoyable as it was frustrating. Having Nozomi whining her name over and over made it difficult for her to find a moment to interrupt, each breath she took smelling of the slight perfume on her clothes hidden by a foggy layer of alcohol. The way that Nozomi’s arms wrapped around her head and pushed her even further into her chest made things even more difficult for her to interrupt, so she enjoyed herself as much as she could, basking in the warm softness of her bosom.

And then, there was a moment where she could speak.

“Nozomi! I need air! Let go!”

“No.”

“Nozomi! You’re drunk!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! I can smell it on your clothes!”

“I swear I didn’t have that much…”

As Nozomi calmed down, so did the embrace of her arms around her head. Nico pulled away, primarily to breathe. As much as she loved Nozomi’s scent, she needed some air of any kind after her quasi-suffocation. Once the dust between them had settled enough, it was Nico’s turn to be soft in her voice.

“I really think you should get some sleep, Nozomi.”

“Then sleep with me, Nicocchi.”

Nico was taken aback by her comment. She knew that Nozomi was sexual, but whenever she was in the mood, she wasn’t this up-front about it. She was shocked, but what shock she felt melted as Nozomi cupped her chin. She pulled her in, and soon after, their lips met, immediately meshing in a way that only Nozomi could manage.

Nozomi’s lips tasted of booze over anything else. It hadn’t surprised her at all, but it was evident even before Nozomi’s tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth. Her tongue lolled around in Nico’s mouth, as if hoping that the alcoholic taste of her tongue was enough to get her drunk, and hummed slightly into the kiss as their tongues tangled around one another. Even if it was primarily Nozomi taking the lead, Nico’s tongue did play with Nozomi’s in her mouth, if not a bit hesitantly. 

Nico was so focused on the kiss that she didn’t realize that Nozomi had pulled her onto the couch until she was sitting besides her. Nozomi followed it up by adjusting herself until she was practically straddling one of her thighs, one of her stocking-covered legs slipping between Nico’s legs and languidly scraping itself against her clothed crotch. She pushed in slightly, as if she wondered how aroused Nico was, and Nico could feel Nozomi’s lips pulling into a smirk as she felt something reasonably hard between her legs.

Nozomi pulled away from the kiss with heavy pants, and Nico’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of her cheeks reddened far beyond what alcohol could have done to her. Her eyes were dark, and even underneath the fog of her booze Nico could see the lust filling Nozomi’s body in her gaze.

Against her lips Nozomi huffed once more, for emphasis. “Let’s sleep together…”

Before Nozomi could even finish her words did she return her lips to Nico’s, purring softly into the kiss. Nico had expected Nozomi’s tongue to lash out of her lips once more to greet her eagerly, but as second after second passed, her expectations weren’t met. It felt almost barren in her mouth without her tongue. It was Nico’s turn to take the initiative, her tongue prodding against Nozomi’s lips, the taste of booze expected but still enough for Nico to focus on not flinching. Her tongue eventually slipped past her lips, disregarding the taste of booze as Nozomi’s tongue met up with Nico’s, once more, to play.

Nozomi pushed her thigh eagerly into Nico’s lower body, as if giving her something to grind upon, in their kiss. Nico’s thigh felt the eager warmth under Nozomi’s skirt and between her legs as she straddled her, and she was unsure of how much of it was Nozomi’s arousal and how much was Nozomi’s drunken state. Nozomi’s thigh kept grinding against her, as if she wished to feel the way her cock grew in her pants, and her purrs grew more excited as she felt just what she was hoping to feel. No matter how much Nico could deny it if she wanted to, she was eager.

Nico didn’t deny it. She couldn’t. It had always been a bit difficult to warm Nico up enough, but given the handfuls of Nozomi’s hips she gripped, she was warming up. She gripped her more for leverage, just enough for her to pull Nozomi in just a bit closer to her. They were finally close enough for Nozomi’s chest to meet up with Nico’s, her hefty breasts now sandwiched between their bodies, and Nozomi pushed herself into her more.

It was almost surprising for Nico that Nozomi pulled away from the kiss. Given how affectionate she was being, she had almost expected herself to be the first to pull away. Nico huffed, and Nozomi panted, the smirk on her lips growing as she eyed Nico up and down. Before Nico could ask anything, though, Nozomi had stood up, Nico’s wrists in tow as she tugged her off of the couch. Letting go of one of her wrists, Nozomi brought her other hand to Nico’s, slipping her fingers between hers before sauntering over to their bedroom. Nozomi stumbled slightly every few steps, but she was able to manage to get them into their room before shutting the door behind them.

Nozomi only let go of Nico’s hand to grab her sweater and yank it off of her body. Nico’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of her lavender lace bra, the one she always wore when she wanted to be flirty. Nico’s heart panged at the sight, slightly nervous that Nozomi didn’t initially intend to have her be the one to see it, but she discarded the thought. At least she was the one who did see it.

Nozomi’s skirt came next and pooled at her ankles, the matching panties covered by her hosiery; both hugged at her hips, digging into her flesh and squeezing her skin just enough to drive Nico crazy. It was almost as if she had curated her wardrobe to be as teasing to Nico as she could, even if she had done so just to be a tease to whomever. Nico couldn’t help but dart her gaze to the ground occasionally, even if most of the time the sight of her curvaceous girlfriend stripping would be impossible to look away from. Things felt slightly different. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else; she went out, alone, wearing that lace.

“Mmm, Nicocchi…”

Nico looked away from the ground and towards Nozomi, her body still clad in lingerie but much,  _ much _ closer to Nico. She was close enough to have her hands at the hem of her oversized tee shirt and squeezing it like it was a stress ball. Nico rose her hands shyly, her sinewy body exposed inch by inch with the slow rise of Nozomi’s hands. Once the shirt was off in full, Nozomi shucked it aside and motioned her towards the bed, and taking the hint, Nico headed there, only stopping to adjust to the feeling of Nozomi grabbing her arm and slipping it between her breasts. She couldn’t help but flush, but at least Nozomi wasn’t seeing how red she was getting.

Nozomi only separated from Nico once she laid on the bed, and once she was comfortable, Nozomi laid right on top of her, her chest rubbing up against her tummy. One hand ran along Nico’s bare chest, palm pressed against her breast; she wasn’t going out, so she found it pointless to wear a bra. Nico hissed at the feeling, her sensitive nipple rubbing up against Nozomi’s slow, deliberate movements. Accompanied by the way that Nozomi’s lips pressed against her collarbones, Nico was having trouble keeping her composure.

“I’ll make sure to tease every sensitive spot you have, Nicocchi…”

Nozomi’s words were slurred in a mix of alcohol and lust as her free hand played with the button keeping Nico’s pants on her body. It took a few attempts, but Nozomi was able to manage, and she yanked everything that covered her lower body to her knees, exposing her hardened member to her. Nico’s cock compensated greatly for her breasts, and Nozomi’s fingers struggled slightly to wrap around it completely. Once she gripped it by the underside, though, Nozomi’s hand slowly rolled up and down her length, tugging her foreskin up and down her head in the process.

Had it not been for Nozomi’s weight against her, Nico would have bucked her hips in a mixture of pleasure and protest. As much as she appreciated the feeling, it felt almost unbearable. Between the way that her hand ran along her side and how Nozomi had ducked down to capture one of her nipples between her lips, she was making sure that no stone was left unturned in making Nico into a hardened mess. She looked up to see the slight tears of pleasure forming in Nico’s eyes and grinned, as if it was exactly what she was trying to do.

And then, Nozomi pulled away. As much as Nico would have considered it a breather, she wondered why Nozomi was so sudden in leaving her to dry. The sight of Nozomi taking off her bra, and the sight of her delicious breasts being freed from her constraints, filled her gaze, her mouth watering at the sight of them pressing against her belly and squishing against her. Nozomi’s hand once more returned to Nico’s cock and her lips to her nipple, as well as her crotch rubbing up against her knee.

Nozomi’s crotch felt like it was burning underneath her knee, each slow rock of her hips leaving Nico just as breathless as she had been before. Every motion was slow and precise, almost uncharacteristic of the lovemaking Nozomi was used to doing, but it didn’t mean that Nico wasn’t loving every moment of it. Her hips bucked against Nozomi’s body weight, slamming the hand that jacked her off against her base. She couldn’t help herself; Nozomi was making her far too horny to realize what was going on.

And then Nozomi let go. Not only did she let go of her cock, but she also pulled away from her nipple before giving it a few pats with her lips to dry her off.

Nico looked down in confusion for a few seconds, but Nozomi had descended further, until her chest pressed against her thighs and her lips grazed her cock. She watched as Nozomi let herself indulge in her smell, the slight whines and whimpers leaking from her lips showing just how much she wanted what was in front of her. It almost left Nico asking why she hadn’t slipped it into her mouth, but before she could ask, Nozomi made herself clear.

“Mmm, maybe I should slip Nicocchi’s cock between my breasts…”

Before Nico could react, Nozomi did just that, grabbing her breasts and wrapping them around Nico’s shaft. She pushed her tits together, squeezing her cock between them, and purred. Nico groaned at the feeling of her cock being sandwiched by her breasts, and she grabbed the bed behind her as she brought her chest up, now jacking her off between the softness of her tits.

Nico bit at her lower lip as Nozomi’s chest rose and fell around her cock, trying her best to stifle every moan that was desperate to leak from her mouth. She hadn’t remembered the last time Nozomi even considered doing this, but she wasn’t unwelcoming to it at all. The feeling was, even without much to lubricate the skin on skin, exquisite, her cock immediately starting to throb between her tits. Nozomi noticed, and her smirk grew more, each pulse of Nico’s cock between her breasts showing just how much she loved it.

“Mmm, it’s been awhile since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?” Nozomi asked, her voice slurred in such a syrupy way that Nico didn’t even know if it was the booze that made her feel like this. It was the only concern that was running through her mind; there really wasn’t much else to complain about considering how Nozomi’s tits hugged her cock so well. Nico nodded, not sure how else she could react without giving out a long moan of approval.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat as Nozomi’s gaze met hers, as dark and lusty as it seemed lost; it was like her impulses had taken over, even above her inhibitions, in a leap of faith. However, as their gazes met, she seemed more confident. Lips curling into a more confident smirk, Nozomi only parted them to let a trail of saliva leak from her lips, down her chin, and between her breasts, temporarily lubricating Nico’s cock between her tits. Her motions sped up as her tits slicked Nico’s dick with saliva, the smirk on Nozomi’s lips further growing as she felt Nico’s hips rising from the mattress to meet with the motion of her breasts.

“Nozomi! I’m gonna--”

“Do it, then,” Nozomi interrupted with a low, but hopeful, giggle.

Nico’s hips bounced against the bed as she tried to control herself, but the feeling of Nozomi’s tits was simply too much for her to handle. She could feel her balls tightening, her load building up inside of her almost too quickly. Before she knew it, her toes were curling, her cock spasming in between her breasts as she coated her cleavage and collar with her seed. A few daring spurts of her cum even shot up to her neck, which did leave Nozomi pursing her lips as she released Nico’s cock from her chest.

“Mmm,” Nozomi purred at the sight of the cum on her chest, a few daring fingers swiping at some of the hot, white liquid on her. Once she collected enough, she brought her fingers to her lips, her tongue swiping along her soiled fingers.

It was the first time Nozomi tasted Nico’s seed, and she swallowed, as if she couldn’t accept any less. 

“Aren’t you eager tonight,” Nico chuckled, a slight bit of nervousness in her voice. Even for Nozomi, who was prone to greeting Nico with very touchy bear hugs, this was a bit far for her. Nozomi seemed to ignore her as she focused on the nightstand besides their bed. She grabbed a box of condoms from within and procured one from the box, tearing it off and bringing it to Nico’s cock. She slowly rolled the rubber down Nico’s length, leaving Nico to quirk an eyebrow at her.

“Mmm, I just want a turn on this cock,” Nozomi remarked. “Anything wrong with that?”

“No, but,” Nico’s voice trailed off as she spoke, her gaze shifting towards the bed. Something seemed so  _ off _ about what was going on. Nozomi was being a flirt, but she never really went this far to please Nico in bed. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she needed to ask. “Who were you drinking with?”

It was Nozomi’s turn to awkwardly divert her gaze from Nico’s. It was like the pearl necklace Nico left her was transforming to a mark of pride to one of shame. Her lips quivered slightly as she looked away, as if trying to stifle a cry.

“Elicchi.”

Nico knew about Nozomi’s past with Eli. Of course she knew; they all went to high school together and back then Eli was her sweetheart. She didn’t think that Nozomi still had those kinds of feelings towards her, but hearing that she wanted to drink with Elicchi to get away from Nico didn’t really faze her the same way that it seemed to faze Nozomi. Something was up.

“I don’t see what’s so wrong about that. There’s nothing wrong with drinking with friends.”

“That’s not why I wanted to drink with her…”

Nozomi’s confession was close to the verge of tears, and it was almost like she didn’t realize what she was saying. And it all made sense to Nico now. Nozomi wanted to rekindle high school for a day; if Nico didn’t want her hand, maybe Eli would have. Nico’s hands balled up into fists, and she pulled Nozomi up to face her in anger, so her rubber-clad cock rubbed up against Nozomi’s folds.

“It’s rude to cheat, you know,” Nico huffed, bringing her hips away from Nozomi’s so she could adjust herself. Her tip rubbed up against Nozomi’s slit, as if to tease her, while her hands grabbed at her breasts, palms rubbing up against her nipples.

“I know, I know.” Nozomi remarked, her gaze darting away from Nico’s eyes. As much as Nico wanted to yell at her, she knew that Nozomi felt plenty of guilt already. Still, Nico squeezed at Nozomi’s tits, using them to vent her anger about her near-betrayal.

But Nozomi was in her bed, not Eli’s. She couldn’t be that mad at her for chickening out on her; it didn’t stop her from squeezing her tits, albeit at a slower pace. She felt defeated in being angry, leaving her hands to idly grope at her instead of the squeezes she wanted to give ten seconds ago.

“I really didn’t think that you’d be so mad after our argument…”

Nozomi’s breath shuddered with each exhale, as if she was trying to hide her emotions. She was on the verge of tears, and Nico wanted to calm her down. One hand sunk between Nozomi’s thighs, softly stroking her folds. She smiled gently as Nozomi’s breath hitched, and her own fingers became glazed with her arousal. Her gaze stayed on Nozomi’s face, watching as her gaze grew more comfortable meeting her own. Nico wasn’t mad.

“I really want to be with you,” Nozomi huffed. “Like, I know I loved Elicchi back then, but there’s something about you that makes me so happy…” Nozomi’s breath hitched a few times as she spoke, but the message was loud and clear. The look on her face seemed like she was ready for recoil, whether it be a slap across the face or Nico simply leaving her at her most vulnerable.

Nico couldn’t. “I don’t think I’m ready for marriage, though. I’m happy being girlfriends, but I don’t know.”

“I’m not sure you want to ever.”

Nico dug a few fingers into Nozomi’s pussy as she spoke, her fingers idly stroking her walls. She could feel the weight of the conversation digging into her, and she didn’t see a reason to look away from it; she just fingered her to keep the sexual momentum between them. Her words did sting her in such a hurtful way.

“I’m not sure you’ll ever be ready.”

Her words felt cold, and Nico’s hand sped up, as if trying to divert Nozomi’s attention from her questions. Nozomi didn’t stop asking.

“Will you ever be ready, Nicocchi? How long have we been together now?”

Nico felt tears welling in the corners of her eyes, her fingers ceasing their motions.

“I need time to think about it! It’s such a big step, and--”

“I bet it’s one Elicchi would take. You wouldn’t want me to slip away and be with her, do you?”

The fucking nerve. Nico had never felt such anger towards her. Just because she wasn’t willing to take that  _ one _ step to redefine her marriage, her love for Nozomi was  _ completely _ in question? Her fingers pulled out of Nozomi’s pussy and grabbed her hip, pulling her towards her just enough for her lips to rub up against hers.

“I’m not ready for marriage, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you!”

Before Nozomi could reply, Nico shoved her dick inside of her, burying herself into her as much as she could. All that could leak out of Nozomi’s lips was a moan, and Nico planned on keeping them coming, her hips slamming up against Nozomi’s thighs and down into the bed with all the might she could muster from this position. She let out slight, breathy cries which were overshadowed by Nozomi’s moans, the rubber not doing much to obfuscate the pleasure that Nozomi’s sex provided.

Nozomi’s pussy clung tightly around Nico’s cock as she plowed into her, taking every single smack of their hips with wanton pleasure. Nico could see Nozomi’s gaze fading, rolling into the back of her head as she cried out in pleasure. In her state, Nico brought Nozomi down to the bed so she could be on top of her, and she continued to let her emotions flow freely, every hint of passion she felt for Nozomi reflected in the rough thrusts of her hips. She knew that Nozomi loved it rough, and with everything she was feeling, she couldn’t  _ not _ fuck her like this. She wanted to put her in her place, and that place was her girlfriend, whom she loved so very much.

And through it all, Nozomi was able to compose herself enough to let out a few huffs, ones that told Nico to slow down so she could hear what she had to say.

“Don’t let me slip away, Nicocchi. Leave me no reason to love anyone else like I love you…”

Nico’s hands gripped tightly against Nozomi’s hips, refusing to let go of her. Not now, not ever. Marriage wasn’t the right word for what she wanted, but that didn’t mean that she’d just let her slip away. Her fingers clenched tightly against her, digging through the plush as she hoped to feel bone. She gripped tightly enough that her knuckles grew white and the skin she grabbed flushed a hot pink. This wasn’t for leverage. It was her declaring that she wished never to let her go and be free. Nico wanted it; hell, she needed it, and she wanted Nozomi to know just how she felt.

She resumed her thrusting, her hips eagerly guiding her cock into the deepest reaches of Nozomi’s pussy. She made it a point to angle her thrusts in just the right way, to tease Nozomi’s most sensitive spots in the ways she knew she loved most. As much as she loved the way that Nozomi’s cunt clung to her, she loved it for much more than how great it felt. She knew all of her most sensitive spots like the back of her hand; their time as lovers left her knowing every way to leave her toes curling and her body squirming, and she wanted to see her writhe.

And Nozomi writhed underneath it all. Her pussy squeezed and milked at Nico’s cock as if it were a vice surrounding her. She grabbed onto Nico’s shoulders and squeezed, her fingernails digging into her skin and marking her. Nico hissed at the feeling, but immediately after the pain came pleasure, the pleasure of knowing that Nozomi was holding her. She almost wanted those claws of hers to dig into her skin enough to bleed, to say that she put her blood, sweat, and tears into loving her.

Nico continued to thrust as deep as she could, her angles making sure to graze against her most sensitive spots in the most teasing of ways. She groaned through each motion, loudly enough that they could be heard over the noises passing from Nozomi’s lips. Nico wasn’t a vocal lover, but she couldn’t help but choke out those groans as if they were sobs. Even through the condom, she could feel just how much Nozomi squeezed at her and wanted her cum, even if all it did was inflate her rubber. It was as if it didn’t matter that she didn’t get her creampie yet; just being able to make Nico cum again was enough for her.

“I won’t let you go for anyone,” Nico huffed between her thrusts, “not for Elicchi, not for someone you meet on the street. Please stay with me…”

Her words sounded desperate, but she didn’t know how far into lust Nozomi was; given how her eyes were fogged with lust, she could have said anything, she felt, and she’d react the same way. Nozomi’s reaction was delayed through that fog, but she pulled Nico into her, and her legs wrapped around Nico’s waist. Nozomi was close to cumming, but more importantly, she wasn’t going to let her go.

Nico felt relief for a few moments as her rear pressed against Nozomi’s heels, but every ounce of relief quickly turned into desire to make Nozomi cum like she hadn’t before. Even if it wasn’t about the sex for her, she knew how sexual Nozomi was as a person, and being able to make her cum hard would be a reason for her not to leave, even if it was a minor benefit in the grand scheme of it all. Nico put everything she could into slamming her hips against Nozomi’s, the claps of her hips against her thighs growing louder. Her balls slammed against her with every thrust, making sure that she bottomed out and filled Nozomi perfectly to the brim; it was as if their sexes were made for each other.

It didn’t take long for Nozomi to cum all over her, her walls squeezing dangerously tight around Nico’s shaft all accompanied by a high-pitched squeal of pleasure. She had never heard Nozomi make such a sound in her life, but the way that her body rolled through the waves of pleasure that seemed to control her body made clear that she was in complete ecstasy, further than any time she had made her cum before. And through it all, Nico thrusted herself into her as much as she could, making sure she remembered the feeling of how it felt to be fucked by her; it was difficult given how Nozomi’s legs clenched her hips, but it didn’t matter.

As Nozomi came to, her gaze focused back on Nico’s and a small smirk formed on the corners of her lips, her embrace around Nico’s hips finally loosening a bit. Her grip on her shoulders loosened, but she still held her, the ecstasy shifting slightly into warmth. She pulled Nico in for a tighter embrace, her hips pushing upward slightly so Nico’s thrusts had something to fight against, and in that moment, Nico shot her seed into her, each pump of hot cum filling the condom just a bit more. Nico pulled out of her once she finished.

“Nicocchi…” Nozomi whimpered, “if you really think that, then why won’t you marry me?”

Nico collapsed into Nozomi’s frame, trying her best to hide herself in her lover’s shoulder. She didn’t know. There was something about marriage that made her so scared, and her lips trembled against Nozomi’s skin.

“I’m scared that you’ll grow bored of me,” Nico whimpered against her flesh, just loudly enough for her to hear and not for Nozomi to notice. She pulled away and tried again. “Can we at least get engaged first?”

Nozomi’s lips curled into a small smirk. Nico’s compromise seemed decent enough for her; engagement was a step in the right direction, and proof that Nico wasn’t looking to fuck around with others. That might have been a bit of projection on her part.

“How long will we be engaged for, Nicocchi?”

“I--” Nico remarked, trying to think of an answer. She could only come up with one: “Until I’m ready for the next step.”

“And how long will that be?”

“I don’t know! Dammit, Nozomi, I don’t know! I’m scared that you’ll run off and find someone else, and you’ve already said that you might do that with Eli if I’m not careful! I don’t want you to leave me! That’s all I know!”

Nico silenced herself the moment she realized what she had said; in all of the feelings she felt, the word vomit had to come out eventually. And like most vomit, she felt completely terrible afterwards. She pushed herself into Nozomi’s shoulder, trying her best to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She felt vulnerable, too vulnerable; even for the person she loved most in the world she felt vulnerable.

“I love you, Nozomi…” She whimpered. “I love you so, so much…”

Nico laid there on Nozomi for a few seconds in silence, the only sounds between them being Nico’s sobs. She felt weak, vulnerable, and that the one person whom she loved so much could be so fleeting, her biggest fear, had been so close to coming true. She knew that she couldn’t be #1 in everyone’s hearts, but she wanted to at least be that for Nozomi, even if she feared that she was too good for her. She wasn’t going to let this opportunity get away from her. Not now, not ever.

After a few seconds, Nozomi joined her in sobbing. It was as if she realized how big of a mistake she had made, and how much it hurt Nico to betray her like that.

“I thought you didn’t wanna marry me because you were thinking of other people. I thought you were looking for someone better. I know I’m not perfect, but I know I fucked up. I’m really sorry that I almost betrayed you. I felt so guilty there. I wanted to go home. I called the whole thing off and left Elicchi to dry. I couldn’t think of doing it anymore.”

Nozomi pulled Nico into her tightly. “I’m so, so sorry, Nicocchi. Please, forgive me!”

Nico peeked up from Nozomi’s shoulder, her tear-stained gaze meeting hers, just as teary as her own. Nico brought a hand to one of Nozomi’s, pulling it away from her shoulder and letting it rest at their side. She tangled her fingers between Nozomi’s.

“Nozomi…”

“Yes, Nicocchi?”

Nico looked away for a moment, trying to think of the best words to use. They came quickly, and her gaze returned to Nozomi’s.

“Will you be engaged with me?”

Nozomi’s lips curled up into a quivering smile, trying its best not to break down into another tearful fit. Nico could tell her tears were becoming those of joy. “Of course, Nicocchi, as long as you promise to marry me.”

Nico bit at her lower lip for a moment. “I will when I’m ready. I promise it’ll be sometime this year.”

Nozomi’s smile grew more confident, and for a moment, sinister. Before Nico could react, though, Nozomi had already pinned her to the bed, her hand untangling from Nico’s and reaching down for her rubber. Pulling it off her cock, she tied it in a knot and put it aside before ducking down and letting her face be at level with her crotch. She gave her softened cock a lick, and earned a squeal from Nico.

“Nozomi! I’m really sensitive!”

Nozomi pulled away from Nico’s dick, her hand fondling her balls. “I want to prepare you for the honeymoon,  _ dear _ .”

Nico’s breath hitched. She swore her heart skipped a beat when Nozomi addressed her in such a way. And she couldn’t even give Nozomi any appreciation before her lips wrapped around her cock once more, leaving Nico to huff as Nozomi’s tongue skillfully lapped at her most sensitive spots. She didn’t even seem fazed by the taste of the rubber that covered her.

Nozomi hummed against her cock as it hardened in her mouth, and Nico had to resist pushing her hips forward into her. As overstimulated as she was, she couldn’t help herself but want more. Nozomi was always so good to her, and as agonizing as it felt at moments, she knew she was doing this all out of love, a kind of love that felt reflective of how she loved her when they fucked.

It didn’t take long for Nozomi to harden Nico completely, but once she was, she brought herself up, her hips flush with Nico’s, and her smile unwavering.

“Can we at least fuck like newlyweds, just this once?”

Nozomi was the one who insisted on having Nico wear condoms until they married, and Nico understood exactly what she meant. She smiled. They were going to get there eventually. “Just this once...” Nico grabbed her cock as she spoke, pointing it upward so Nozomi could slide down and fill herself up once again, and she watched, almost expectantly, as Nozomi did just that, lowering her hips and letting Nico’s cock slide into her.

Nico didn’t realize how much that condom numbed her from the sensation of Nozomi’s pussy until the moment she slid inside of her raw. It hit so differently now that she was able to feel how warm and wet she was directly. It took everything for her not to let loose and cum into Nozomi’s depths after simply bottoming out inside of her, but she eventually managed, letting herself indulge in the way that her pussy throbbed and leaked all over her.

It felt heavenly in the same way that it felt heavenly to have Nozomi’s arms around her, caught in the warm, soft,  _ tight _ embrace of a lover. Not just any lover would do; Nozomi was  _ her _ lover, and she was Nozomi’s. They were engaged now, even, not willing to let themselves think of anyone the same way that they thought of each other; all the guilt they felt seemed to melt away, and for a moment, Nico felt free.

“I’m so, so sorry, Nicocchi; if I knew you thought like that, I wouldn’t’ve done what I did. I thought you didn’t love me the way I love you!”

Nico quieted her by leaning in and pressing her lips against Nozomi’s, not caring about the taste of rubber, or salt, or sweat, or booze. What mattered was less the taste and more whose lips they were and how soft they felt, and how Nozomi’s apologies had faded into whimpers and hums against her lips. It was simply a lovers’ quarrel, and Nozomi made clear that she had felt indescribable guilt. She didn’t need to rub it in any further. The only rubbing going on was her hands along Nozomi’s back, wishing to soothe her.

Nozomi’s hips slammed up and down regardless of whether she was crying or kissing. It was as if she couldn’t stop herself, and that the lack of rubber made her hunger in ways she didn’t realize existed. Nico tried her best to angle herself, hitting Nozomi’s most sensitive spots, and as she did, she couldn’t help but whine into the kiss; the way her pussy milked her cock felt too fantastic, as if it were almost unreal. Her cock throbbed deep inside of her, her overstimulation starting to get the better of her.

Nico soldiered on, though, trying her best not to cum while Nozomi continued to ride her. She didn’t want this to end. She didn’t want a reason to let go of her, or for Nozomi’s pussy to let go of her cock. Much like how she fit perfectly in the embrace of Nozomi’s arms, Nico fit perfectly deep inside of her, even as Nozomi’s walls ached and quivered around her as if she, too, was begging for Nico’s cum.

Nozomi’s hips slammed into the bed just enough for Nico’s hips to bounce off with every rise of her lower body. She wanted to make sure every single millimeter of her cock was inside of her as she bottomed out, as if she begged to be filled just as much as Nico wished to fill her again, and again, and again. She wished that she could do this all night.

Nozomi’s lips left Nico’s, and she soon sat up on top of her, her hips not stopping at all. She wanted Nico to look at her, the way that her body heaved on top of hers with each thrust, the way her breasts bounced with every clap of their hips, the way her hands slid up and down her body, occasionally moving to her tits to scrape some of the drying cum off them for her to taste: she wanted Nico to see, in every way she could muster, the passion that flowed through her, directed towards her. She wanted Nico to know that this wasn’t something for Elicchi or anyone else in her life. She wanted her sweaty body to glimmer in the dim light of their room, and for this lighting to be fitting for the first sight of Nico seeing her ride bareback.

She wanted it all to be for Nico’s eyes alone, and knowing that it was only for her made her so close to cumming.

“Nicocchi,” Nozomi whimpered, “I’m so close to cumming…”

Nico could only pant out, watching as Nozomi’s fingers raked through her hair and pulled down her hair ties until all that was left was a long mess of purple behind her before they returned to her body. Nico reached up, and pulled Nozomi close to her again. As erotic the sight of her lover’s body riding her was, she needed more than that; she didn’t love her solely for her tits, but rather she loved her for everything, and she wanted to make that clear as they locked lips once again.

Nico bottomed out inside of Nozomi and she came roughly. Her cock pulsed at the rate of her racing heartbeat, each pulse shooting pleasure through her spine she could feel behind her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered shut, embracing herself in the warmth of her lover as she sprayed her walls with her sticky, white seed. Even if she was overly-stimulated, she felt like she was cumming more now than she was into her condom, aided by how Nozomi’s walls milked her right back. The feeling was exquisite, and it felt like she was draining every last drop of cum out of her twitching balls. She could feel Nozomi’s hips grinding against her own, making sure to give her clit a bit of love as they rode out their orgasms together.

Nico knew that she was spent, but she didn’t realize that Nozomi was as well until her body collapsed on top of hers. Nico’s cock softened inside of her, and a slight tug back at her hips led to her cock slipping out, followed by a small amount of her seed leaking back on her. She knew that this was risky, and she was definitely ready for whatever trouble came out of this.

After all, she was her fianceé, and as such, Nico slept well in the arms of her fianceé.

* * *

Nozomi was grateful that she woke up without a hangover.

She wasn’t grateful that she woke up without Nico in her arms, like how they had slept with one another the night before. Oh god, she was drunk, naked in her bed, and she could feel her dried wetness between her thighs. It didn’t take much time for her to realize what went on last night, and she almost wished that she had another drink so the night would have been forgotten forever.

She really did that to, and with, Nico.

Before she could concern herself too much with overthinking, Nico opened the door to the bedroom, which was enough for Nozomi to launch herself out of bed and embrace her, nudity be damned.

“Ach! Nozomi! Can’t you at least put some clothes on?”

“Nicocchi! I’m so sorry!”

“No, Nozomi, I should be the one who’s sorry.” Nico sighed. “I kinda thought it over when I was up and you weren’t, and I thought there was only one thing I could really do to express how sorry I am. I’m really sorry I haven’t done this before, and that I was being confusing.”

“But I almost--”

“Nozomi, I forgive you. It was a misunderstanding, and you were concerned that I didn’t love you enough to marry you.”

Nozomi hadn’t realized that Nico had a hand behind her back until she stopped hiding her hand, a small, black box being what she was trying to hide. Nozomi looked at the box quizzically for a moment, before Nico cleared her throat, as if to tell her she had something important to ask.

“Nozomi, I love you so, so, so, so much, and I know this might be a weird time to ask this, but…”

Once more, Nico’s gaze hit the ground instead of Nozomi’s, trying to muster up the courage to do what she wanted. After a few deep breaths, she brought her left knee to the ground and opened the box, revealing a gold ring studded with a small diamond.

“I love you enough to marry you, so will you marry me?”

Nozomi barged forward and embraced Nico, not really caring that her stance put her in a perfect spot to be smothered by her breasts. That didn’t matter at all, and Nico didn’t seem to mind; she made sure to shut the box before contact so the ring didn’t fly out of it.

“Of course! Oh my gods, Nicocchi, you know I would! I won’t do anything stupid again!”

Suffocating Nico with her breasts might have been stupid, but Nico let it slide. She was just happy that Nozomi said yes, and she hoped that now, they’d stay happy together.

After all, their biggest argument was about if they wanted to do this. And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
